Generally, straps or bands may be attached to a variety of items for use in carrying the items (e.g., hand strap or luggage strap), strapping them to another item or a person's body (e.g., arm band), or a plurality of other uses. However, conventional straps may require a mechanical connection to fixedly attach the strap to an item, and may not offer easy personal adjustments to length and other attributes. Furthermore, the mechanical connections may be difficult to use making it difficult to remove or replace the strap